


Something Missing

by thearchangelofsass



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Jack still plays in the NHL, M/M, Summer, professional food vlogger!Bitty au, tropical vacations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearchangelofsass/pseuds/thearchangelofsass
Summary: After winning the Stanley Cup with the Providence Falconers, Jack goes to Hawaii, and discovers something he didn't know he needed.





	Something Missing

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU Jack is still playing for the Falcs but Bitty didn’t go to Samwell and is now a successful cookbook author and food vlogger. Also Jack is implied to be out to the NHL/it’s no big in this fic because I do what I want.

             Jack knows it’s the slap shot of his life as soon as his stick hits the ice. Time moves in slow motion as the puck heads towards the crease, sliding between the goalie’s legs and sinking beautifully into the net. And then the buzzer sounds and time is back to normal again. Jack grins and pumps his fist as the crowd roars and confetti begins to fall.

            “Well there you have it, folks!” The announcer’s voice booms over the loud speakers. “The Providence Falconers are the twenty eighteen Stanley Cup champions!”

            “Zimbonni!” Tater skates rapidly towards Jack, delivering a hearty slap on his shoulder. Jack doesn’t even have the chance to respond before the rest of his teammates are pulling him into a crushing celly.

            “You did it, kid!” Thirdy says. “We knew you had it in you!”

            After some good-natured chirps and Marty pretending not to cry, Jack is finally released. He looks around, searching for his parents, but doesn’t see them just yet. He has a moment to take in the ice as it’s covered in blue and yellow confetti and people embracing.

 

            _This is it,_ Jack thinks to himself, _I’ve finally done it!_

            But for some reason, as he looks around at everyone hugging and kissing, he can’t help but feel that something’s missing.

 

…

 

            A sign with large blue letters reads “Welcome to the Hapuna Beach Resort” as Jack strolls into an air-conditioned lobby, a massive duffle bag slung over his shoulder. After a series of strange flight delays and an abnormally long taxi ride, Jack can’t believe he’s finally here. He gets in line to check in behind a middle-aged couple, and breathes a sigh of relief.

            The vacation was his parents’ idea. After the cup, Jack had been physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted. When he could barely clean his own apartment post-cup celebratory kegster, his mom had brought up Hawaii and after a bit of convincing, Jack agreed that he could probably use a week in the sun.

            “Your room will be in the west wing on the second floor, Mr. Zimmermann.” The cheerful front desk woman says, returning Jack to reality. “Here’s your room key.” He accepts the plastic card gratefully and re-slings his bag over his shoulder. As he walks down the long, tiled corridors of the hotel, Jack can’t help but feel a little removed from reality. It’s been a long time since he had even a few hours not completely dedicated to hockey and the mellow, balmy aura of resort is foreign to him. Jack finally reaches his room, and opens the door with a swipe of his key card.

            “Maybe this won’t be so bad.” Jack says aloud, the beginnings of a smile on his face. The bed looks incredibly soft and plush and even from the doorway, Jack spots a large Jacuzzi tub in the en suite bathroom. But what really catches his attention are the glass sliding doors to a small balcony with an incredible view. Jack kicks the door shut and drops his bag before making his way across the room for a better look. The latch for the balcony doors takes a little elbow grease to open, but it’s absolutely worth it as Jack steps out into the blissful ocean breeze. The water is crystal clear as it laps against the sparkling white sand in a simple yet mesmerizing fashion. Jack also takes in the greenery surrounding the beach and spots a lone figure sitting on a patch of grass that overlooks the sand dunes. Jack can’t make out much from this distance, but there’s something about that blond hair and those tanned, golden shoulders that make him want to get a closer look.

            The impulsive part of Jack debates going down there for a moment before his rational brain catches up with a well-timed yawn. Jack has to admit that he is pretty exhausted from his traveling woes and resolves to at least take a quick nap on his luxurious new bed. He spares one last glance at the distant stranger before going back inside and re-latching the balcony door. Jack’s body relaxes completely as soon as his head hits a pillow and within moments he’s passed out in a deep, dreamless sleep.

            When Jack wakes up, the sun is already beginning to lower in the sky and he’s desperately hungry. After quickly splashing his face with water, he ventures out into the resort in search of food. He gets slightly lost in the labyrinth of bright floral decoration, but eventually ends up at the casual restaurant by the outdoor pool. Jack finds a menu posted on a decorative Tiki torch and tries to decide what to order.

            “Who does he think he is?” An irritated voice causes Jack’s head to whip around, wondering if the speaker is referring to him. Jack’s jaw goes slack as he sees the source of the outburst. For a moment, all he can take in is miles of sun-kissed, freckled skin, sparkling brown eyes, and a pair of illegally short pink shorts. Jack just knows that this is the same person he spotted from his balcony and struggles to come up with a conversation opener.

            “Who, me?” is what eventually comes out of his mouth. And Alicia Zimmermann can’t believe that her son is still single. The man raises his hands in placating gesture.

            “Oh no honey, I was just thinking aloud,” he says. “My ex keeps trying to call me again now that he knows my career is finally taking off. Bless his heart.”

            “I think I know the feeling,” Jack says ruefully, thinking about the strange congratulatory dm he’d gotten from Kent on twitter about the Falcs winning the cup. It had been accompanied by a single sushi emoji and Jack is still confused. “I’m Jack, by the way. Jack Zimmermann.”

            The man gives him a warm smile.

            “Very nice to meet you, Jack. I’m Eric Bittle, but my friends call me Bitty.”

            “Bitty?” Jack tilts his head to one side.

            “It’s a nickname.” Bitty blushes. “I got it in college when I played hockey.”

            “What school did you play for?” Jack asks, suddenly curious.

            “Cornell,” Bitty answers. “We managed to get to the frozen four a couple of times, but we almost always got beat out by this school called Samwell. Don’t suppose you’ve heard of it?”

            “Uh…” Jack thinks about his next words carefully, as he really wants Bitty to like him.

            “I’m just messing with you, Mr. Zimmermann.” Bitty says, playfully touching Jack’s arm. “I remember you perfectly from the ice. All those insane slap shots that would just blast past our poor goalie.” Bitty smiles. “I suppose that’s to be expected from a top level NHL player.”

            Jack ducks his head sheepishly, realizing the jig is up. “Guilty as charged,” Jack says. “I’ll admit, I didn’t recognize you at first but now I remember. You were number fifteen, right? Always so fast on the ice! It was like no one could touch you.”

           “Flattery will get you nowhere.” Bitty replies, although he’s clearly glowing at such high praise from Jack.

           “How about I just buy you dinner instead, then?” Jack asks. Bitty flashes a dazzling smile.

           “I’d love that.” Without thinking, Bitty offers Jack his arm, which Jack takes gracefully. This is one hundred percent not how Jack was expecting this night to go, but somehow he doesn’t mind it as Bitty leads him over to a table near the bar. _Maybe I should go on vacation more often,_ Jack thinks as Bitty makes some comment about piña coladas and it’s suddenly the funniest thing in the world, _yep, definitely_.

           Jack’s not usually great at small talk, but somehow talking to Bitty is easier than breathing. They don’t linger for long on hockey, and find their way to talking about family, pie crust making techniques, and everything in between, all interspersed through bites of over-priced cobb salad and pasta.

           “And I’d always thought of writing a cookbook as a long term goal, you know?” Bitty says. “But when my agent suggested that I approach Harper Collins myself after my Youtube channel starting blowing up, it felt kinda crazy, even though I knew I wanted to do it.”

           “Sometimes making the right choice is scary,” Jack replies. “I know how stressed I was leading up to the cup final about doing the right thing.’”

           Bitty nods sympathetically.

           “But I guess it all works out in the end. Several months later and boom! The book that used to just be a dream is now a glossy hard cover at the top of the New York Times bestseller list!” Bitty ducks his head. “Gosh! My mama always said it’s not polite to brag but I can’t help but go around telling everyone.”

           “As you should,” Jack replies. “You should be so proud of yourself, Bitty! That’s an amazing accomplishment!”

           “Thanks, Mr. Stanley cup champion.”

           “Touché.”

           They both pretend they’re not blushing.

            “So that’s why I’m on vacation, actually.” Bitty says, finally returning to his original train of thought. “I figured I could use some me time after months of mock ups and editing. And I’ve been in a wonderful mood until _someone_ started calling me just this afternoon.” Bitty glares at his phone as if it’s personally offended him as it rests face down between the salt and pepper shakers.

           “I’m not the greatest person for advise on dealing with exes,” Jack admits. “But blocking him might be a good place to start.”

           “I know, I know.” Bitty sighs. “And I know nothing good would ever come from talking to him again. I just…” He trails off, at a loss for words. Jack waits a moment before reaching across the table and taking Bitty’s hand. “I guess my heart is stuck in old habits,” Bitty says softly.

           “Well I guess your heart just has to make some new habits then,” Jack replies. He rubs circles into Bitty’s hand with his thumb and Bitty chuckles.

           “I think I’ve already started working on that,” Bitty says, making steady eye contact with Jack as he speaks. Jack smiles at Bitty and feels a warm fluttering in his chest. Jack feels like he’s thirteen again with his first major crush but he’s never felt better.

            After they leave the restaurant, Bitty suggests they go for a walk by the beach and there’s no way that Jack can refuse. The sun is setting properly now, and dark purple and pink hues light up the sky with ethereal beauty. They walk in silence, too captivated to speak much at all. But at some point Bitty’s fingers interlace with Jack’s and words aren’t necessary. At least, not for a little while longer.

            When the sun finally dips below the horizon, Jack offers to walk Bitty back to his hotel room, but Bitty wonders if they can’t stay and look at the stars for a few minutes. In reality, his suggestion has very little to do with celestial bodies and Jack knows this. There is a moment of silence where Jack looks down briefly at Bitty’s lips before making eye contact with the blonde as the stars watch.

            “Bitty?” Jack’s voice is soft and barely audible.

            “Yes?” Bitty breathes.

            “Can I kiss you?” Jack’s question hangs in the air for a second before Bitty nods and then Jack is leaning down, pressing their lips together with an insistent tenderness that makes Bitty’s toes curl. And there, in the magical air of summer, Jack feels like he’s finally found that ‘something’ that’s been missing.


End file.
